The present invention relates to display device including fixed pixels such as a Liquid-Crystal Display (LCD), an organic Electro Luminescence (EL) display, a projection display, and a Field Emission Display (FED).
To display color images on a display device or display including fixed pixels arranged in a matrix such as an LCD or a PDP, there is widely employed a method in which each pixel includes three subpixels, i.e., red (R), green (G), and blue (B) subpixels and luminance of each of the R, G, B subpixels is independently controlled. To display color images on a fixed-pixel display including p×q pixels (p and q are natural numbers; resolution), input display data is produced also with a resolution of p×q in general.
If the input display data has a resolution of P×Q (P and Q are natural numbers) and there exists a relationship of p≦P or q≦Q, it is required to conduct data reduction. For the reduction, JP-A-2000-165664 describes a method of configuring a reduction circuit including an up-sampler, a filter, and a down-sampler.
To display fine images with higher resolution, JP-A-2002-215082 describes a method in which each frame is divided into two fields and the combination of subpixels is changed in the respective fields.